Remnant
by Ipallozo
Summary: Why would Alucard say such things? Was he trying to provoke her...maybe...but then again...
1. Crimson

A/N: (Very long) Okay...ahem I must be honest and say that this is my first yes FIRST Hellsing fanfiction. Blah...blah...and a blah... Most people think I'm descent at writing and want me to be an author but I'm going to pursue my dream...gag yes I said "dream" gag again of being a manga artist and no I'm not speaking of doujinshi...I'm going to create my own manga and become...da...da...da...WORLD FAMOUS! YAY! (I hope...yea sure...dreams are dreams right) Anyways you people know the deal right...parentheses are thoughts and the italics mean its Alucard (since his voice is supposed to be as smooth as whip cream...sorry had to add a simile) and of course underlined words emphasize things...like I WILL KILL YOU! Ya see...yep...sure ya do...or at least ya think ya do...but seriously I really hope this has some impact on some of you Hellsing fans. Please give me reviews good or bad. Either works...(reviews let you know at least the people read it right...even if they didn't like it...that's always good...or not) But tell me if it sounds like the characters. I'm already starting to type the other chapters so if ya like it and review fast I'll post more. looks around in hopes no one is looking OH PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! mutilated screams in background

Disclaimer: Buddha...why do we do this...OF COURSE I DON'T OWN HELLSING...(Maybe one day if I receive Kohta Hirano's permission I could possibly make a remake of it...or sequal...reminder to self: contact Kohta soon...please...I wish)

**Chapter 1: Crimson**

Flashback.

"_Do you know?"_

"Know exactly what, Alucard? Eyes shifted. "How could I possibly know, don't try to tease me."

"_My mind."_

"What?"

"_I adore you."_

"What?"

"_I simply love you."_

"What..."

"_That is what my mind is saying."_

Crimson eyes focused themselves. What remained of the beautiful hazel was gone. They disappeared.

The night after

Integra relaxed against her large leather armored arm chair. Her crossed legs were propped on her desk as she puffed frantically on her cigarillo.

"Sir Hellsing?" A low ruff voice questioned.

"Yes?"

"You should rest, I don't understand why you are acting so nervous, will something happen?"

"Walter, it is none of your concern."

Eyes flashed worriedly for a moment before resuming normal stature.

"Well is this all you desired?" He asked as he poured warm rum over ice.

"Yes, that is all, you can exit now."

He bowed graciously and took his leave.

"Alucard..." She breathed as her hand reached for the glass that held her sanity.

"What an exuberant man you are."

(Why did you say such a thing)

She turned herself to the window behind her. The moon was full...how ironic. The oddest things happened the day before a full moon. So was he trying to be symbolic? No. Impossible. The only thing Alucard liked to symbolize was himself, if even that. He wasn't the metaphorical type.

(You imbecile, my nerves are off edge...how could you say such a thing and just leave as if it was a conversation of the weather?)

(I don't care)

"_Or do you?" _A smooth voice questioned inside her mind.

"Alucard!" She yelled aloud. "Come here this instant and I command you to not pry inside my mind! Is that understood!"

"_Yes, Sir Hellsing, it is understood."_

She watched as the No Life King materialized in front of her. She took another drag on the oversized cigar. "Come."

"Are you trying to flee from me?"

A wry smirk appeared on the vampires lips.

"_For what reason would I have to flee form you?"_

"Maybe because of the way you suddenly left last night."

Crimson eyes widened dramatically as if laughing at her mentally.

"Don't mock me!"

"_I am not mocking you, Master."_

"Oh, you aren't, well Alucard you seem to have been mocking my authority for awhile now."

"_Have I?"_ He answered playfully.

"Don't toy with me Alucard, I am clearly not in the mood."

A lifeless gloved hand traced the water marks left by the liquor glass.

"_And why aren't you in a descent mood?"_

Emotionless orbs passed through the room to the No Life's face.

"You can answer that yourself."

"_Can I?"_

"Yes, you can."

Integra ran her hand through her hair in order to calm herself.

He was trying to avoid the topic. At least that was clear.

"Well, I understand, this is nothing to fret about."

He looked up for a moment and chuckled.

Ignoring him she went on.

"Obviously last night was just some hoax just to get me riled up, well good job Alucard, your mission has been served, now if you excuse me." She stated matter-of-factly.

The room was silent.

"_So you think understand, do you?"_

Grabbing a handful of paperwork and stacking it neatly she replied "Yes, I believe I do."

Alucard nodded.

"_Such a little child."_

Eyes flashed under gold rimmed glasses as papers fell unorganized.

"Alucard..." She looked down momentarily breathing heavily. "What in heaven's name do you wish of me?"

His tongue traced over his fangs as his head flew back in ruptured laughter.

She stared.

Stared in simple bewilderment.

"_Shouldn't I be the one saying that...are you not my master?"_

"Yes, I suppose you should." She murmured. "NOW LEAVE!"

His eyes widened in mocking surprise.

"_Oh but my master, I did nothing of fault."_

Integra gritted her teeth in frustration.

"No, of course not, it has no concern, now leave. I just want you gone."

"_I dare say no, master."_ He replied.

She looked up into his eyes. His dead blood shot eyes that reflected the same red color in hers.

"What, do you question my authority?"

Alucard sat casually on her desk as he leaned over and pulled the cigarillo from her tightened lips.

"_I won't...no can't leave because you shan't let me."_ His reply tainted with seduction if it could be called so.

Vampires went to the extremes in melodrama and Alucard was no exception. He dropped the cigar on the ruby carpet as his heel began crushing the butt of her prized symbol.

"Alucard...what do you think you are doing?"

"_Saving your life."_ He smirked.

She growled under heated breath. "Alucard...' She hissed.

"_You've been saying my name quite a bit lately, master."_

'Yes, and it is truly wondered why."

Alucard chuckled softy as if hearing a dry humored joke.

"And what do you mean by I shan't let you, are you giving me orders?"

"_No, never, I couldn't give my own master orders."_ He claimed between laughs. _"Only a silly term, really."_

Integra raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going on about?"

"_I was just saying that it was silly really...shan't instead of won't."_

Her eyebrow remained in place.

"Wait are you claiming that I won't let you leave?"

He stared at her. But she knew those crimson marbled eyes of his were laughing at her all the same. Humoring themselves with her disgrace.

"_Exactly, master, you win the glorious prize. Physically you want me gone...but mentally..."_

She decided to amuse herself and replied. "Go on."

"...you are begging me to stay." He finished rather seriously.

She threw her back harshly in a an uproar of laughter. But not surprisingly Alucard was laughing with her.


	2. Alpha

A/N: This is the second chapter to Remant...I really appreciate everyone who reviews it makes me feel responsible for your entertainment...unlike a lot of people I will actually try to update as frequently as possible...(cuz I know the chapters can be rather short...I personally HATE short chapters) But yea ...

Disclaimer: (I'm sick and I don't want to...but I suppose I have to) FOR BUDDHA'S SAKE I DO NOT...**I REPEAT**...I DO NOT OWN HELLSING!

**Chapter 2: Alpha**

Flashback (years before)

Tears.

Salty streams of hot moisture dripping from the young one's eyes.

"Father...why did you have to die and leave me alone?" A small plea from a somber child.

"_Integra?"_

"Go away!" She pleaded. "Just...go away."

The small girl pushed her head into her knees hugging herself tightly.

"_You swore, master."_

Her head bobbed for a moment in an "I-know-gesture".

"_Then why do you sulk?"_

Salty water dripped from her bare knees soaking her leggings. She suddenly felt surrounding pressure and she shivered.

She looked up momentarily. "Alucard...is that what you said your name was?"

"_Yes, master, Alucard is what the Hell bound call me. The No Life King."_

She didn't even notice that the pressure she was feeling was his arms wrapped around her small form. He had such long arms. They almost looked as if they could wrap twice around her.

"_Poor master." He murmured as he laid his head upon hers._

"Are you mocking me...?" She asked pushing the tears from her eyes.

"_Do you think I would mock you, Sir Integra?"_

"Sir?" Her eyes filled with curiosity and partial anger.

"_Oh yes!" _He explained._ "You are but a man now, a true Hellsing, you are courageous and laugh at the bloodshed of battle, you are the "TRUE" Sir Hellsing."_

Her eyes grew wide and she began to laugh.

Alucard grinned. Fangs emitting as he chuckled. Though the sudden friendly atmosphere was abruptly smothered by more tears.

A sullen face looked down upon the young girl whose sobbing became slightly less bearable.

"Alucard..." She sniffled. "How much longer will you stay with me?"

It was the first time...the first and maybe the last she had ever seen him genuinely smile. A smile that seemed to clutter her heart. An expression that embraced her even without physical contact.

"_My dear Sir Integra, I shall be here with you whence forth until you pass through the fogged neverlands and perhaps even after."_

"Will you? Do you promise that to me, Alucard...do you?"

His smile faded and his arms tightened around her.

"_It will never be a promise, it is a known fact."_

She looked at him with curiousity and sadness, though in her eyes he saw she was genuine and filled with self reassurance.

"I am Integra Hellsing of the Hellsing Corporation." Integra finally said proudly.

"_Why yes. Yes Sir Integra, you are."_


	3. Emotive

A/N: Okay...to tell the truth this chapter isn't that great...it's more of a filler...I know I know I wanna kill me too...but without me the story can't go on right...yep glad you agree. Anyways don't worry I just thought I shouldn't keep the reviewers waiting so I'll give ya the good stuff later but for now I just thought I'd give ya something to read...it's not horrible but this chapter doesn't start any plots. I need to think of a plot first so yes...

Disclaimer: WHY! No, in the name of Dante I OWN NO HELLSING!

**Chapter 3: Emotive**

Their conversation had ceased so she was taken by sleep. She had been so tired of arguing and laughing idiotically and dealing with a person whom would never give in. And she was dreaming the same dream every night for the past 10 past years. She never hadn't any other...but never became bored of it.

She despised it.

Yet it wasn't a dream at all because that first encounter with Alucard was real. It happened...oh yes...it did. She saw his eyes and felt no breath from him that fateful day.

(Why is plaguing me?)

Her hand twitched slightly before she decided to push it down against the mattress in order to levy herself up.

"Alucard..." She whispered, barely audibly.

(I shouldn't be thinking of that cretin, he is my servant.)

Servant. What a simple word. Plainly defined as a living being that carries out orders.

Ha.

Living being? He is surely not living. Ignorant humans and their provoking minds. Ignorant masses. Simply ignorance.

She sighed deeply. "I am ignorant...yes...I am the one."

She lazily looked towards the window whose sun was burning into her.

"Damn, the morning."

"_Do you hate its essence also?"_

Alucard.

Her eyes shot to the direction from where the voice echoed.

"How lovely of you to be here." She explained dully.

"_Yes!"_ He exclaimed loudly. _"A MOMENTOUS OCCASION!"_

Laughing could be heard throughout the corridors' halls.

Alucard's laughter was always recognizable.

Integra rolled her eyes as she reached for her glasses on the night stand next to her bed. She pushed the gold rims against her nose and looked up as if there was nothing to be concerned of.

"And why have you invited yourself into my sleeping quarters?"

Alucard grinned uncaringly, or at least thought.

"_I have been here all along."_

Integra stared.

"Why...of course." She replied standing slowly.

"_Yes."_

Integra cut off the eye connection by attending to the ruffled bed sheets.

"And why do you say "all along" Alucard?"

Lightly tanned flesh smoothed satin.

"_I watched you sleep."_ He answered simply as if it was the most obvious comment.

(Has he truly?)

"Really, now?"

He knew she was uneasy, the tension fogging the room told all.

"_Oh, yes, I have."_

(How can it be that simple?)

"And why?"

She took her leave from her bed as soon as she was satisfied with de-wrinkling the sheets.

"_Because you are my master, Sir Hellsing."_

(I know that you fool!)

Integra looked up in frustration.

"Alucard, please leave my sleeping domain." She stated as she walked to the overly large armoire in the middle of the bedroom.

A lifeless hand swayed nimbly as a body emitted a bow.

A smirk passed the vampires lips. _"Yes, Sir Integra."_


	4. AN NOT CHAPTER

A/N: I understand I hate when people do this also but I felt it necessary. Alright, I'm still working on a plot and I must admitt that this story does not show my writing capability at all...I could do better but I tend to procrastinate and I also like to please my reviewers so I type fast without thinking the details out properly...but I just hate keeping people waiting...trust me I know how that feels...if anyone has any suggestions on the plot I will take them and consider them and you will be given full credit and be mentioned in the chapter that I put the plot in if I use it...thanx for reading...much oblidged...

Ipallozo

P.S. For those who like shounen-ai/Yaoi I have a story on fictionpress called Crusical. Its in the romance section under mature. My author name for that website is The No Life King...I'd appreciate if you'd read it and review...it also show more of how I write truly.


	5. Importan Notice not Chap

A/N: Yes the dreaded authors notes…its amazing…well just put this notice up to tell everyone who has been waiting patiently that the next chapter is coming up soon…most likely by the end of the week…I decided I'll just go along with it…and the plot will find me…now that that's settled…time to watch Full Metal Panic Fumofu…

P.S. When I get the next chapter up…these notices will be deleted…or they may self destruct…whichever…"You aint got one chance in a billion…you loser BI-O-TCH!" (Hiyashi Mizu)


End file.
